Increasing airflow into an engine of a vehicle usually increases its efficiency. Traditionally, turbo charging or super charging is used to increase airflow into an engine. However, modifying a vehicle to be turbo charged or super charged is expensive because they are relatively complex systems to install which requires existing manifolds to be modified also. Also, a skilled mechanic for installation of these systems is required.